The present invention relates to a portable multi-purpose trim and yard receptacle. The present receptacle is particularly adapted and eminently useful to receive vegetation clippings and as an aid in handling, transporting and disposing of such clippings. The present device is also equally adapted and well suited to numerous other uses around the household. For example, the device is useful as a receiver and collector of leaves, or grass clippings, as a holder for paint cans and painting equipment during indoor or outdoor household painting, as a background for the spray painting of small items, as a drip catcher, as a container for the storage of household water hose, as a cloche, or as a base for a Christmas tree. Although the present device has a multiplicity of uses, it's primary functions and uses are to catch and collect clippings, or trimmings, from trees and shrubs as they are being trimmed, for the collection of leaves and grass clippings as they are removed from the ground, and as an aid in the transportation and disposal of such clippings and leaves.
Landscape architecture is defined as the modification of land and vegetation for increased pleasure or usefulness. However, to the average householder such modification involves the tedious task of trimming and shaping trees and bushes, particularly evergreens, to maintain a pleasing line or a desired shape. Further, this task must be repeated numerous times during the growing year in order to maintain such pleasing appearance. Added to this task is the equally tedious task of collecting and removing the trimmings and clippings from the area surrounding the tree or shrub after the trimming operation has been completed. In the Fall of the year the broadleaf trees shed their folage and the householder is faced with gathering, transporting and disposing of the fallen leaves.
The present invention provides a portable, receptacle that is easily placed in position beneath the tree or shrub to receive and collect tree trimmings. The present receptacle is equally useful in the Fall of the year to receive a large quantity of leaves and to provide a means of transporting the leaves to a disposal location.
When placed in position beneath a tree or shrub the present device may also provide a guide, or reference plane, to aid the trimmer in shaping the tree or bush. The positioned receptacle, or from marks in the bottom of the receptacle are useful as a guide to the trimmer in determining the amount of vegetation to be cut or trimmed from a specific tree or shrub. The present receptacle, or dish, will hereinafter be described as being round, as such shape is highly versatile and is adapted to use as a guide and aid in rounding trees and shrubs. However, it will be understood that the present receptacle may be made in a square, rectangular, multisided or other configurations.
Previously a number of collectors or collars have been proposed for use around trees and shrubs. Among thse are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,173 which relates to a fruit getherer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,255 which relates to a floor cover for use under Christmas trees; U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,969 which relates to a protective collar for trees, and; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,956 which relates to a vegetation clipping collector in the form of a roll out mat. None of the prior art collectors or collars are pertinent to the present invention and none suggest the receptacle structure as described and claimed below.